


Where dark meets light.

by Catsu_Catsu



Category: TsukiPro the Animation, VAZZROCK
Genre: Ethereal is the best word to drescribe Yuma's beauty???, Flower Crowns, Fluff, I mean I never thought of it but it fits my pretty boy just fine, Kissing, M/M, Smoking, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsu_Catsu/pseuds/Catsu_Catsu
Summary: There’s a perfect place where dark meets light, the place where Issa’s dark palette matches the ethereal angel Yuma is: under the shade of a peach tree, wearing flower crowns, when the space between each other is none and their lips touch as they talk to each other.
Relationships: Kizuku Issa/Shirase Yuuma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Where dark meets light.

**Author's Note:**

> For Mila.  
> I decided to take a break between studying for exams and packing over them, just like Mila is always telling me to, and it was surprising how inspiration just moved my fingers so fast, maybe it was because this is a birthday present for Mila, but in just two hour or so I finished something that I know will make you smile.  
> Mila, I know sometimes life seems rough, both of us go through hard times together, supporting each other the way we can, sometimes I’d like to be more helpful, but I’m not as good as supporting people as you are, so if this makes you smile, I think I’ll feel like I’m a little more helpful somewhat.  
> Happy birthday, love you, bestie.
> 
> As for the rest of the readers, thank you so much for deciding to read this, I know I haven’t been active in the last couple months, but those have been a mess for me and for the world overall, I’ve been writing all this time, so I think I’ll go through my draft, to see if I can finish anything.  
> I hope you like this fic, thank you for reading.

Issa is the type of person that matches neon lights with dark backgrounds perfectly, watching him, Yuma can perfectly imagine him at some kind of alley, resting against the wall as he smokes a cig, smirking on the way only he can do, giving Yuma  _ that _ look with his scarlet eyes shining with the lights, yet, weirdly enough, Issa can also match the sunny background of a picnic date, with his rosy skin getting colored with the sunlight, with the leaves of the peach tree where they’re under, casting shadows on different patterns on his skin. Yuma wonders what kind of image he gives off.

Of course Issa would say that he gives the image of a prince, and Yuma would only ask him to  _ stop calling me that, please! _ then he’d get one of those chuckles on his deep voice,  _ ain’tcha cute when you’re shy?  _ Even knowing that, Yuma still asks… wonders if that makes him a little bit cocky, but even if that’s the case, Yuma is grateful that he did ask.

“Cocky ain’tcha?” Issa replies, tucking his bangs behind his ear. “Bet you want me to indulge you and call you pretty.”

“That’s not the case at all, Issa-san!”

And after giving him a long explanation, Issa replies:

“You sure talk a lot… it’s not like it bothers me… I kind of adore that side of you… why you keep staring? You’re such a weird kid.”

Yuma looks down, not because Issa said so, but because the look on his eyes is just too intense, but as he does he finds some daisies and decides to grab one, saying  _ I’m sorry, little daisies _ on his mind before pulling one.

“You remind me of a daisy,” Issa suddenly comments, taking Yuma by surprise, “bet you’re already reading into that… it’s not like all the things I say have such deep meaning… it could be the case, or it could be not… I wonder.”

Yuma only giggles, “I guess Issa-san knows me too well,” he replies as he swirls the stem of the flower on his long thin fingers.

Issa shifts, now sitting with crossed legs, resting his elbow in one of his legs just to rest his chin on his palm, looking Yuma with a smile that makes Yuma feel special.

“I think I just can’t help it, after all I can’t keep myself from looking at that face all day.”

Usually, Issa isn’t really honest with things, he’s always making seems like some things aren’t such big deals for what he’d hear from Futaba, yet Yuma can’t name a moment when Issa wasn’t being honest with him, and he tells Issa moments later, when he’s laying on the blanket with his head over Yuma’s lap, with Yuma caressing his soft raven locks, now the daisy between Issa’s fingers.

“Are you trying to mess me with me today?” is his reply, yet he’s not mad at all. “That’s not what a good boy like you does, prince, that and killing sweet little daisies.”

“I-I wasn’t trying to do that!”

Issa throws his head back a little, laughing, showing a big toothed smile.

“I’m messing with you, too, ya know?” he answers after a moment, raising his hand, so Yuma leans on a bit, for him to put the daisy behind his ear. “Now, if you keep petting my hair, I’m falling asleep, you know the elders do that kind of thing.”

Still, he doesn’t attempt to sit, and Yuma doesn’t stop to caress his hair and little by little, Issa starts to fall asleep, until the heavy sound of his breathing fills the space, matching the tweeting and the wind, and even then, Yuma doesn’t move, because he knows Issa likes to nap and it’s kind of a big deal that Issa can sleep by his side, resting on his lap, yet he grabs another few daisies, apologizing as he does.

It was his grandma who taught him how to do flower crowns when he was little, because Yuma wanted to give one to his mom because she used to work hard everyday to arrive home to do more housework, grandma also taught him to do stuff to help her since young age, guided only by Yuma’s own wishes. Issa also learnt how to do housework since little, because of Futaba’s poor physical condition and what both of them classify as the innate-inability to cook their mom had, Issa always complains about it, but Yuma just knows that he did it all that time, and keeps doing in the dorms, only out of love, and Yuma knows because Yuma knows Issa’s love first hand.

Issa’s love is intense, as all the others emotions he feels, he’s passionate, and even if other persons can’t see the flame that lights his heart, Yuma can see, Issa decided to show it to him, and that is something that Yuma admires about him.

Yuma puts down the flower crown as Issa opens his eyes.

“Shit,” he mutters on that raspy voice he has when he wakes up. “I told you to not put me to sleep.”

Then he sits, leaving the spot on Yuma’s lap warm, Yuma smiles as he fixes his hair, finding a few petals here and there, and when he asks about it, Yuma shows him the flower crown.

“Did you make that?”

“Yes.”

“I wasn’t expecting any less of such skilled hands… You look like you want to put that on my head.”

“I do, but I can deny that to myself.”

But then Issa tells him to  _ just do it already, do I have to teach you how to be spoiled? _ and then asks how does he makes them, and Yuma was always told that he was a good teacher, so he teaches Issa how to, and Issa is a fast learner, so Yuma sits and watches him after a moment: he looks so focused on that, cursing from time to time because of how small the stems are as his cig moves between his lips, of course Issa matches picnic dates too, even if he looks too out of place with his dark clothes and cloud of smoke, it’s just chaotic, but beautiful as the contrast that red roses make just resting on bushes, waiting for someone to pick them and take them, put them in a nice vase, maybe inside of a big salon with dark velvet curtains, maybe to take them to a loved one.

If Yuma were to say, Issa is a red rose, not only because of its intense color, Yuma was also taught hanakotoba and knows that Issa meant something deeper when comparing him to a daisy.

Suddenly, Issa gives him a look.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” he asks, holding the finished crown in his hand as he squashes the fag end against the ashtray he brought along, then moves closer. “Wear this.”

And without waiting for Yuma to do anything, he puts the flower crown on his hair.

“It’s not as neat as yours but… Guess it’s fine for a beginner,” he comments as his eyes go through his face slowly.

“It’s perfect, actually.”

But Issa just keep staring with a expression that’s indescribable, Yuma touches his own face.

“What is it?” he asks.

Issa cups his chin.

“Hold on,” he replies getting closer, moving some locks away from his face. “Stay still...”

“What do I have?”

“You got something on your face...” Issa replies and it’s the last thing he says before leaning on to peck Yuma’s lips, it’s only a second, but after they part ways they’re close enough for their lips to touch when Issa smirks “... it was me.”

Yuma blinks quickly, their eyelashes also touch, he notices, but then Issa pecks him again, and then leaves his side, to lay down on the blanket, leaving his presence there with Yuma, until Yuma wakes up from his surprises and decides to lay by his side.

“I thought you freezed there,” Issa comments, turning to lay on his side, resting his head on his hand to look down at Yuma.

“I think Issa-san is like a red rose,” Yuma says after a moment. “A red rose means love, passion, romance and...”

But before he can finish, Issa manages to move him, so Yuma is now laying on his side, being spooned by Issa.

“You don’t have to give those explanations.”

“I just wanted to make my point clear.”

“You don’t have to do that either, smartypants.”

Yuma giggles as he Issa blows every word against his neck.

“But I knew you had to know hanakotoba.”

“So… the daisy had a deeper meaning.”

Issa takes a moment to reply, and when he does, he just whispers on his ear.

“Maybe, maybe not.”

Which is a big yes, because Issa is always clarifying stuff to not give other impressions, so Yuma decides to turn around, to face him before asking:

“... I really appreciate that you think of me as someone beautiful and innocent, but why?”

Unexpectedly, Issa gives him a long and honest explanation about how Yuma matches both cold and warm: how under the sun his ethereal beauty makes him glow and think he’s in front of an angel, yet the cold makes his nose and cheeks rosy and he looks like a bud that’s going to bloom in spring, and Yuma decides to take those words as the image he gives off.

At the end, Yuma’s conclusion is that for them the best landscape is that peach tree under the shade as the sky starts to turn orange, because is the best way Yuma can see the chaotic beauty that cause the contrast of Issa dark palette and Issa can see his ethereal angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it until here, if you find any mistake and/or want to say anything, even talk about Issa, Yuma or Issayuma, please let me know in the comments or talk to me via [twitter](http://twitter.com/mu_catsu)  
> .  
> P.S.: in hanakotoba red rose means I love you, love, beauty, passion and romance, and daisy means innocence and beauty.


End file.
